<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Accidental Rules of Falling In Love by mizzm29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702131">Five Accidental Rules of Falling In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzm29/pseuds/mizzm29'>mizzm29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzm29/pseuds/mizzm29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming to terms with Enzo's passing and her best friend's life being tied to her own, Bonnie Bennett decides to make the most of it. Packing her bags, she is ready to travel the world like her and Enzo had planned. But someone begs to join in on her adventures and she can't help but let this unexpected person join in.<br/>This loosely follows the TVD storyline and is set after the last season.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I just like to imagine other scenarios of these characters in TVD, namely Bonnie Bennett.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Stefan Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Accidental Rules of Falling In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bonnie brushed the light brown stray hairs from her face as she reached down and zipped up her bag. Closing it she grinned to herself as she plopped down on her bed and glanced about her room. Though this had been the room she had since she was young, it felt different. She knew it wasn't her room, yeah she had filtered through a couple of bed spreads and small furniture fixtures throughout childhood till now, it was her that was changed. The thoughts of her dearly departed lover Enzo, she felt her chest tighten as she missed him so. He had shown her a love like she never knew. The way he made her feel and be, it was surely a once and a life time kind of thing. Sighing as she reached out to take her duffle bag, she slung it over her shoulders as she thought back to a memory of her and Enzo talking about their future. A future that at times she was uncertain would happen, but he so faithfully believed in for them. Intertwining her fingers with his, they talked about the places she wanted to see. At first she wasn't sure why it had to be just what she wanted to see and he lovingly squeezed her hand to remind her that he had a few centuries on her and in that time he had his fair share of seeing what the world at to offer. And to be honest he wanted to be the one to share what the world had to offer her outside of the small town living in Mystic Falls. Doing one last check around her house, she kept thinking of how Enzo would probably be telling her to make sure the oven was off and the doors were locked. He couldn't understand how careless she was to leave her doors unlocked. But to her defense, she was a powerful witch and she could take any unknowing human who attempted to break into her house as well as any super natural creature alike. So to appease the Enzo in her mind, she finished her round of securing everything in her house before she moved towards her front door. Stopping in her tracks, she was confused and somewhat intrigued by the supernatural she sensed standing out on her front porch. </p><p>Turning the handle to her front door, she grinned as she looked to see it was none other than Stefan Salvatore, "Hey Stefan, come to see me off? I would've thought it would be Damon but I know he's probably drinking himself away with Elena being away and I'm here." </p><p>He gave her a small smile and nodded, she knew his brother very well and how could she not after spending a good amount of time with Damon in some alternate universe. "Yes it's one of his go to coping mechanisms as you know." </p><p>She shrugged, knowing it was expected of him to do so but still she was leaving and he wasn't here to see her off. "He's really lucky he's a vampire, if he were human he'd have a beer belly by now."</p><p>Stefan chuckled as he moved to allow her space onto the porch so that she close her door, "Who knows, he might get one at the rate he's going." </p><p>"Well hopefully that beer baby will keep him company while I'm away," she said as she descended down the stairs and to her car. Tossing her duffle bag into the back seat she turned to see Stefan smiling at her. As she looked at him she realized something was off, he was here and not Damon yes. But he was also here without Caroline. Where was she? She was also Bonnie's best friend, yet it was Stefan that was here seeing her off. The two of the three best friends she had that were still around because Elena was obviously under a slumber, were not here for her. It was Stefan. </p><p>And she knew her face was showing the disappointment as Stefan spoke up, "Caroline couldn't make it because of me." </p><p>"What did you do," Bonnie tilted her head to the side as she squinted her eyes at him as if trying to read him better.</p><p>His smile faded as he tucked his hands into his pockets, "We broke up." Bonnie felt like her jaw was going to become unhinged by how far it dropped. "Well she broke up with me," he sadly said before clearing his throat. "Which is why I'm here. I wanted to ask you a huge favor, will you let me come along with you?" It was then that she realized he had a bag slung on his back. "At least for a little while until I can be on my own. I'm not so sure that I can be on my own. I might turn off my humanity and will probably let my ripper side take over. I know I'm asking a lot right now, but please Bonnie, you're the closest person to me that I can rely on to keep myself in check." </p><p>Bonnie stood thinking about what he was saying, he was right. She was the closest person to him, even though they weren't super close, that could help him. Damon and Caroline were now wallowing in their pain. Matt was sheriff and busy with keeping Mystic Falls safe, Tyler was MIA, Jeremy was off on some quest to be a stealthy hunter, while Elena was in a coffin which left her his only logical option. In a sense, it couldn't have come at a better time seeing as see was leaving town. "Okay," she relented knowing it was the right thing to do. Even if they weren't the closest of friends they were in fact friends. </p><p>"Thank you," he breathed with gratitude apparent in his eyes. "I already purchased my ticket hoping you would say yes." </p><p>She grinned as she shook her head, "C'mon let's go before we miss our flight." </p><p> </p><p>Boarding the plane, she settled into her window seat with Stefan occupying the seat next to her. Buckling her seat belt, she glanced over to him and grinned as she saw the pained filled look on his face. Turning to meet her gaze, he tried to grin at her but failed. "We should probably set some ground rules," she suggested in hopes to get him thinking on other things outside of him and Caroline. </p><p>"Okay," he nodded, knowing it was fair of her to suggest since he had all the sudden sprung himself on her plans.</p><p>"One, respect," she started. "I know you're very respectful in general so this won't be such a hard one to follow. But since we're going to be traveling together there will be times that we need to be mindful of each other's space and time. When one of us needs our alone time we should give it. I am taking this adventure because it was something I and Enzo planned. He was supposed to show me the world and now I am seeing it alone." Stefan could hear the tinge of mourning in her voice as she continued. "Essentially I want this trip to be healing and now that you're here I hope it can be healing for you as well." He grinned as he nodded at her thoughtfulness. "Second, boundaries. This shouldn't be that hard as well, but I want you to know this is important to me too. Don't touch me if I don't want to be touched and I will do the same. We both know how sensitive we are to touch being supernatural beings. And this goes with what we talk about as well. If one of us asks us to drop the subject we do it no questions asked." He became very mindful of his distance to her as well as leaning more to the empty chair that he had purchased so that they could have the row to themselves. But he felt inclined to sit next to her as he continue to listen. "And lastly, let's have fun. Like I said earlier this should be an adventure. We deserve to have fun and I intend to make it happen." </p><p>Seeing her face light up at the possibilities of exploring made him somewhat excited as well. He being centuries older than her of course knew what the world had to offer, but he was willing to do it all again with her. It had been a while since he traveled out of pure leisure reasons so he figured why not. "Alright," he nodded. "Can I add two more?" </p><p>"Yeah," she said as the plane began to move for departure. </p><p>"Four, we not tell anyone we're on this adventure together especially to Damon and Caroline." Damon had many flaws, so did he, but one that Stefan really didn't want to deal with is his possessiveness nature. If he caught wind of Bonnie and Stefan traveling together he would be sure to follow. Stefan remembered one drunken night how Damon rambled on about Bonnie being his best friend and if not for his beloved Elena he would be madly in love with Bonnie. Damon had threatened Stefan as he helped him up to his room that he would kill anyone even his baby brother if they were to ever hurt Bonnie. Listening to his antics, Stefan shook his head as he pulled the covers over his babbling brother. This trip wouldn't have been as fun with his older brother hogging Bonnie's time and attention all the while making him feel like a third wheel. Then there was Caroline, the reason he was sitting here next to Bonnie, who is Caroline's best friend nonetheless. She would've stopped this trip from happening. She would've said that he was proving her point of not ever really loving her. Stefan couldn't understand why Caroline felt so insecure about their relationship, even though he had felt he had done all he could to prove that he loved her. But it didn't matter now that she confessed that her insecurities of his love for her was just too much. It was overwhelming to live with the fact that she could never replace Elena in his life, when that was not true. He loved Caroline even with her insecurities of him which led him to the final rule. "Five, let's not fall in love. I don't think I can handle losing another relationship right now." </p><p>The last rule made her eyes widen as she chuckled, "What? You and me? Fall in love?" Shaking her head, she grinned, "Believe me I'm not in the right mind frame to fall in love. I accept our terms." </p><p>"Me too," he said gratefully as he thought about their first stop. "Now let's talk about the more important things. Why Paris?" </p><p>She giggled as he made a look of confusion that that would be her first place to choose, "It's where Enzo and I planned to start our travels. He was supposed to be proposing to me by the Eiffel Tower."</p><p>"So original," he said flatly earning a cute scrunch of her nose as she stuck her tongue out at him. "What? I would think that Enzo would try something that isn't so humanly played out." </p><p>"And where would that be," she asked curiously.</p><p>He shrugged as he thought about it, "Maybe after Paris I'll pick the next stop?" </p><p>"Okay," Bonnie willingly said. She honestly didn't think that far ahead, seeing as she had just decided to follow this plan of action the other week. </p><p>"Don't worry, Paris is just as magical as they say the first time," Stefan reassured her. </p><p>She felt the butterflies in her stomach as she thought about seeing the tower light up and sparkle in the night sky, "I believe you." As she turned to look out the window, she grinned as the plane ascended up and into the sky. It was a sunny and clear blue sky kind of day that she was grateful for. Glancing back at Stefan, she noticed that he was sadly staring at her. "Remember rule number three," she tried to say in hopes to get him to cheer up. </p><p>He inwardly sighed, knowing it was hard for him to not be so sad. Seeing how Bonnie's eyes lit up he wished he could feel that way. "I'm trying," he honestly said. </p><p>"That's all I ask," she replied with an encouraging smile before turning her gaze back out the window ready to start her adventure of learning about what the world has to offer. </p><p> </p><p>Stefan was grateful that it wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be to be traveling alone with Bonnie Bennett. It helped that she had settled into her seat and pulled the airline blanket over her and asked him to wake her for any meals or snacks before passing out quickly thereafter. He agreed knowing he couldn't fully rest like she could being a vampire and all. But he wished he could as he pulled out his new journal he purchased at one of the stores at the airport. Pulling out his pen, he did what he found most relaxing, write. Opening his first page he began to jot down his random thoughts of Caroline. From the first time he met her, the first time he took interest in her, the first time he realized he had fallen for her, the first time he told her that he loved her, the first time they made love, and the first time they had ended it all. He was a couple pages deep in thought about his first moments with Caroline as he felt Bonnie's head fall upon his shoulder. Glancing up from his writings, he grinned seeing her mouth drooping open and knew that soon after drool would follow. Reaching over to touch her chin, her dream came pouring into his mind effortlessly. He stood in a far off corner of a small cabin. His attention was pulled to the couple that sat on the sofa. One he could make out was Enzo was leaning over to help Bonnie position her fingers onto the guitar she held. Hearing her giggle as Enzo groaned at her horrible strumming made him grin. Not wanting to impede on her dreams any longer, he pulled himself out of her mind and quickly tipped her chin up to close her mouth. Turning his attention back to his journal, he found himself writing what he saw in her dream. "I hope you strum a guitar better in real life than in your dreams," Stefan breathed as he pecked the top of her head and froze. It was a subconscious action and now that he was thinking about it, he had broken the rules twice already. The guilt of touching Bonnie started to eat at him before he heard her mumble. </p><p>"Don't worry I promise I can play better than that," she mumbled as she snuggled up against his arm to fall back asleep. Her words made him relax with a small smile as he shook his head and turned his attention back to his journal. Not wanting to mess up again, he began to write out the five rules along with his thoughts on them of course. Rules one and two were closely connected, while the last one Bonnie made was her way of talking herself into what Stefan knew was her mourning process. Then his two rules added in made him sound and feel so insecure. Of course Bonnie wouldn't tell anyone they were traveling together if he didn't want her to and why would she ever fall for him? She was mourning Enzo and she was as loyal as they come. She would never betray her best friends for her own selfish wants or needs. Not like she was ever selfish, she was a saint by his book being forever self sacrificing. She was always everyone's saving grace and as he would see it she was doing it all again for him. Bonnie was his saving grace for letting him tag along and now as he wrote he vowed to do the same for her. He was going to follow the rules and all the while show her what the world could offer such a great girl like her. Grinning to himself, he sighed feeling a little more relaxed as he closed his journal and followed after Bonnie into letting sleep take him away from his reality.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey,<br/>Hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter. I'm not sure how mature I want to make this fic, so I tagged it like that as a just in case haha. I had to write this idea before I lose it. This inspiration came from browsing through Bonnie fics and thinking on the what ifs of how I would continue TVD. But yeah, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>